I've Got You Under My Skin
by Dark Venus
Summary: Platinum Pair Fic NiouYagyuu . História sobre um possível futuro pós Rikkai. Conflitos. Palavras não ditas. Um médico e um Ninguém ? . Yaoi. Classificada como M por liberdade para futuros capítilos.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've Got**_**_You Under My Skin_**

"_I've got you under my skin_

_I've got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin_

_I've tried so not to give in_

_I've said to myself this affair will never go so well_

_But why should I try to resist, when baby will I know so well_

_That I've got you under my skin_

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats, repeats in my ear_

_Don't you know you fool, you never can win_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality_

_But each time I do, just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

_Cause I've got you under my skin" - Frank Sinatra_

_Capítulo Um:__Sinceridade_

Ainda que não soubesse quantificar precisamente o número de vezes que lhe disseram sobre "o quão maravilhosa a vida é", ou "que nascemos para sermos felizes" ou ainda "que amor é a única língua universal"; Niou podia argumentar que discordava desses pensamentos românticos: a vida talvez não fosse tão maravilhosa assim e talvez nem todos houvessem nascido à felicidade, afinal muitas vezes a felicidade de uns correspondia ao desespero de outros: logo o amor não podia ser a única língua universal.

E era nisso que acreditava no momento. Mas não era desde sempre que via a vida de um modo – considerado por tantos – amargo: enquanto tinha sua vida de colégio, Niou era sincero. E essa sinceridade estava presente mesmo nas piores situações que aprontava. Essa sinceridade estava presente em sua personalidade anárquica, que se deixava levar pela situação, como se acompanhando o vento. Essa sinceridade estava presente na profunda emoção que o ligava ao tênis e na profunda adoração que sentia por seus amigos – mesmo tratando-se do pequeno demônio de fios cacheados, ou do homem de aço e seu código de honra.

Também essa sinceridade estava presente quando se viu entregue, pouco a pouco, ao gentleman.

Desde o momento em que começaram a jogar juntos Niou pôde sentir: por mais que a idéia não lhe agradasse no início, ele precisava das gentilezas do outro. Precisava de um porto seguro para quando o vento lhe deixasse perdido dentro de si próprio. Precisava de uma consciência, de um juízo, de alguém que se importasse consigo – ao ponto de brigar para garantir seu bem estar. Precisava de Yagyuu Hiroshi de uma maneira que nunca se permitira precisar de alguém.

No início essa sensação era suportável e ainda podia ser controlada. Logo houve a idéia de fazer a troca, durante a partida contra a Seigaku e pela primeira vez ele experimentara estar na pele do outro. E por todos os céus e infernos... Ninguém tinha noção de como era difícil se manter cordial diante de tantos comportamentos absurdos. Adrenalina à parte, depois desse dia sua admiração pelo amigo aumento sensivelmente – se é que possível. Ao ponto de doer: _atração._

Enquanto ainda estudante, fazia de tudo para manter a atenção de Yagyuu para si, ainda que se sentisse manipulador, não havia nada mais sincero e desesperado em seu ser quanto a necessidade de estar ao lado do gentleman, que não parecia se incomodar, ou mesmo enxergar sua carência.

Justificada por tênis e estudos, a amizade entre os dois, mesmo que extremamente diferentes (ou nem tanto), foi se aprofundando e a idéia de compartilharem uma vida juntos era vista com muita naturalidade pelos dois. Como não acreditar numa promessa de companhia eterna, após a superação de tantos obstáculos intransponíveis através do desenvolvimento desse elo?

Provavelmente ninguém no mundo, além de Yagyuu, sabia o quanto o trickster havia chorado quando soubera do diagnóstico de Yukimura. Assim como ninguém sabia que nesses momentos de angústia ele procurava aconchego na cama do moreno de óculos, que sem se preocupar com o que seus pais pudessem pensar dos horários estranhos do amigo, o acolhia em sua casa e passava a noite toda ao seu lado, num abraço cálido e protetor, velando seu sono: um amor de pureza infantil.

Mas ninguém era capaz de parar o tempo e num piscar de olhos Niou se via em sua festa de formatura do colegial, já alcoolizado – para afogar suas mágoas: Yagyuu seguiria a carreira de Medicina, numa renomada universidade de Londres.

Mesmo que machucado, ainda era sincero e quando o amigo o deixara em casa, devido ao seu estado prejudicado, não se conteve em reclinar o corpo para frente e beijá-lo, de modo frustrado e quase violento.

Ainda que Yagyuu houvesse correspondido ao beijo, o tapa que veio em seguida ardia até hoje em sua memória, o que não o impedia de pensar que fora até merecido.

Niou não se dignou mais a procurar pelo amigo, nem mesmo foi ao aeroporto desejar-lhe uma boa viagem: suas _supostas máscaras_ de trickster não eram tão fortes assim.

Mal dera tempo de Yagyuu chegar à Inglaterra, quando Niou recebera a primeira carta. Aquela havia sido a primeira de muitas outras. Mas em momento algum o episódio da festa de graduação foi comentado. Melhor assim.

Com profundo interesse Niou lia cada uma delas, incapaz de conter um sorriso ou outro, quando o gentleman fazia uma observação não tão educada, normalmente satírica, sobre algum acontecimento relatado.

Nesses momentos ele era capaz de ver uma face de si mesmo estampada na personalidade do amigo. Sempre fora assim, afinal as trocas que faziam durante os jogos seriam inviáveis caso a única coisa que tivessem em comum fosse a aparência.

Junto às cartas, ocasionalmente recebia fotos. Fossem de lugares bonitos, fosse do próprio Yagyuu... A cada foto que recebia, se descobria namorando o rosto do outro rapaz, notando que com o tempo seu rosto ia amadurecendo... _ganhando feições de homem._

Puxando pela memória, Niou só se lembrava de ter respondido uma única carta, para avisar que mudara de endereço.

Isso acontecera pouco após ter completado sua maioridade. Como não seguira rumo a universidade nenhuma, achou melhor sair da casa dos pais, evitando assim desapontá-los ainda mais.

A partir daí, sua vida seguiu por rumos incertos, segundo o ponto de vista de alguns amigos. Arranjou uma profissão que não exigia universidade. Mas também não era bonita. Nem honrosa. Porém ele recebia muito bem... E apenas parar ser ele mesmo e lidar com pessoas "duvidosas". _Puri._

E entre cartas, fotos e uma vida duvidosa, passaram-se anos. Logo Niou – ainda com os fios tingidos, com a franja revolta e com os fios presos num rabo de cavalo, que já atingia a cintura – viu-se esperando o desembarque do vôo que chegaria de Londres.

Percorreu os olhos, ansioso, pelas pessoas que saíam através do portão de desembarque. Minutos depois saía por ele Yagyuu Hiroshi, acompanhando de um senhor, com quem parecia desenvolver uma interessante conversa.

Aproximou-se, curioso, escondendo-se entre as pessoas – algo difícil, já que era alto para os padrões japoneses. Tinha a finalidade de ouvir pelo menos um pouquinho da conversa...

Logo notou que eles conversavam em Inglês. E isso fazia sentido, diga-se de passagem. Ao que parecia, o senhor que conversava com Yagyuu havia estudado na mesma universidade de Medicina que não só o gentleman estudara, mas que o pai do mesmo também o fizera.

- Obrigado pela companhia, Yagyuu-kun. Por favor mande meus cumprimentos aos seus pais.

- Eu que agradeço, sensei. Devo admitir que nem senti o tempo passar. - ele respondeu, educado como sempre. - Quantos dias o senhor pretende ficar aqui no Japão?

- Uma semana, para a orientação de uma pesquisa.

Dito isso, o senhor ofereceu seu cartão de visitas a Yagyuu, prometendo fazer uma visita à sua família quando tivesse algum momento livre no laboratório.

Niou se perdeu naquela conversa. Não mais porque tinha dificuldades com o idioma, mas por que a voz do gentleman havia mudado: estava mais rouca, combinando perfeitamente com o delicioso e sexy sotaque britânico.

- É falta de educação ficar prestando atenção na conversa dos outros, Niou-kun.

Não sabia se deixara ou não transparecer o susto que levara ao ouvir Yagyuu ao seu lado. Quando ele havia se aproximado? Era um pouco – ok, muito – constrangedor ser pego pensando em coisas nada inocentes, ainda mais pego por seu objeto de desejo e pensando nele.

- Há quanto tempo. _Yaaagyuuuu... _- comentou casualmente.

Niou-kun. - se esforçou para conter um "você veio.", sorriu diante da viciosa pronúncia de seu nome e abraçou o amigo, sem cerimônias, não transparecendo o fato de que não se viam há cerca de sete anos. Não transparecendo o fato de que entre os dois não houve despedida.

Mesmo que aquele tapa ainda ardesse em seu orgulho, foi inevitável que quando sentaram-se num café do aeroporto para conversar, tirando as novidades de Yagyuu, parecia que os sete anos que os separaram nunca existiram de fato.

_God... Mas eu sou uma incompetência! Essa fic não deveria ser quebrada em capítulos, mas eu não me aguentei...xD_

_Finalmente uma fic Platinum Pair, anyway! Estava para postá-la há séculos... Sem muitas desculpas, estou com alguns problemas de saúde na família e por isso o atraso (em outras fics tb)! Honto gomenasai!_

_Obrigada por terem lido! :)_

_Sugestões e críticas são sempre aceitas!_

_Kisu!_


	2. Baile de Máscaras

**I've** **Got** **You** **Under** **My** **Skin**

_Capítulo Dois: Baile de Máscaras_

* * *

Ainda no café do aeroporto, Niou sentia-se um tanto desconfortável.

Não que fosse exatamente a imagem de Yagyuu que lhe proporcionava tal desconforto mas... Enquanto o outro contava as mais diferentes histórias sobre sua vida em Londres, ele não tinha muito o que dizer.

Mas logo o momento em que Yagyuu lhe questionara sobre sua vida, durante tantos anos, chegara. E o que Niou podia fazer?

- Saí de casa e me tornei um homem das uas, parte da escória da sociedade. - respondeu com naturalidade.

Por um momento Yagyuu Hiroshi ficou sem reação. Logo em seguida um misto de emoções passou por suas feições, mas não muito depois ele retomou sua compostura.

- Niou-kun... Por quê? - se limitou a perguntar.

- Porque... - ele parou por um momento, pensativo - ... porque, Yagyuuuu... Eu não levo muito jeito para Medicina...

E lá estava ele, Niou Masaharu, usando suas máscaras. De novo.

Tendo em vista a resposta obtida, Yagyuu não disse mais nada. Não que aquela tatuagem de dragão que aparecia timidamente, ou nem tanto, através da manga da camisa dobrada não o incomodasse. Niou-kun não precisava daquela vida. Certamente havia outros caminhos.

- Puri. - Niou precisou se manifestar diante do silêncio do gentleman. Aquele silêncio repreendedor era sufocante.

Para a surpresa do trickster, Yagyuu sorriu. E, malditas borboletas no estômago, ele preferia não ter visto aquele brilho especial nos olhos dele naquele momento.

* * *

A chegada à casa de seus pais foi acompanhada de uma esperada comoção. Havia retornado como um médico formado... Seus pais estavam extremamente orgulhosos.

Mas será que _isso_ era o suficiente para se sentir feliz?

Yagyuu sorriu e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Talvez o reencontro com Niou-kun houvesse mexido muito mais consigo mesmo do que gostaria de admitir.

Após seu jantar de recepção, pediu licensa à sua famíla e retirou-se ao seu quarto.

Como já havia enviado suas caixas com certa antecedência, era estranhamente acolhedor encontrar seu quarto praticamente intocado como nos seus tempos de garoto: tênis, Rikkai, Platinum Pair, Makeru koto no yurusarenai ouja. Que nostalgia...

Sabia que Sanada e Yukimura estavam juntos, nada mais previsível, sabia que Kirihara estava no circuito profissional e que Yanagi estava atolado de estudos, mesmo depois de concluído seu curso na Rikkai...

E sabia que Niou-kun era um verdadeiro tolo por ter escolhido esse caminho e por ter se envolvido com pessoas tão perigosas...

Niou-kun... Niou-kun: Su melhor amigo e possivelmente o mais ousado... o mais irreverente.

Pensando nele, seus pensamentos se voltaram àquela noite que marcara um ponto final em uma etapa de suas vidas; à bebedeira desmedida... e principalmente ao beijo.

Ainda que houvesse se envolvido com algumas garotas em Londres,o beijo de nenhuma delas se comparara com o do trickster... beijo roubado, com gosto de álcool e cigarro. Tão intenso, errado e proibído quanto a essência de Niou Masaharu.

Até aqulela festa, tudo o que já existia entre eles respeitava um certo limite.

Esse limite havia sido transposto não exatamente no momento em que o trickster roubara seus lábios, mas no momento em que se viu respondendo avidamente ao beijo.

Mas logo em seguida veio o tapa... Aquilo havia sido desnecessário. Havia sido uma dorma ridícula de _mascarar_ o fato de que um único beijo não era suficiente...

* * *

_Depois de MUITO tempo, finalmente estou aqui atualizando as fanfics... Peço milhões de desculpas pela demora e espero que as pessoas que deixaram de ler por causa da demora voltem em algum momento. :)_

_Mas resumidamente: no fim do ano passado eu perdi meu tio, esse ano quase -quase meeeeeeeeesmo- perdi meu pai e a faculdade continua não dando tregua! Gomenasai, ne?_

_Como sempre: toda crítica, comentário, sugestão... sempre bem vindos, ok?_

_Kissus!  
_

* * *


End file.
